


[Podfic] Kiss Me Till You're Drunk and I'll Show You

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first podfic - thank you to <a href="http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/"><b>miss_begonia</b></a> for writing such a fabulous story and allowing me to record it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kiss Me Till You're Drunk and I'll Show You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Till You're Drunk and I'll Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339666) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> My very first podfic - thank you to [**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/) for writing such a fabulous story and allowing me to record it!

[Kiss Me Till You're Drunk and I'll Show You](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/970.html)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: While this fic is completely fictional, it is partially based on spoiler-y fan accounts for the shooting of 3x05. Please consider yourself warned. Also, this is RPS: if that ain’t your thang, it ain’t no thang.  


Length: 00:33:05  
Download:  [MP3|30.29 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?2534r6o9zitrl6g)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/12769.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1293652.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3381857.html)  



End file.
